War for Cybertron Part 1
We know about the War of the Transformers, but what about the War of the Primes? Plot Rise of the Transformers 1 Billion Years ago, on the Planet of Necroworld, Primacron created the Omnicelestials. Those include Primus, Unicronus, Adaptus, Solomus, Epistemus, and Mortilus. Centuries later, Primacron would create the Quintessons, who were fated to become, the Creators of the Transformers. Enraged, Primacron sent the revitalized Unicron to destroy the Quintessons and the Transformers. For centuries, Primus battled Unicron, and with the help of his disciples, casted Unicron into the Dead Universe, ending the Chaos Wars. With Unicron gone, Primus asked his disciples to join him, as he combined his physiology to the core of the planet Cybertron. After the First Great Convergence, the Quintessons tried to enslave the Transformers, only for Prima to lead a revolt, and banished the Quintessons from the face of Cybertron. The Expansion Plan, 9 Million Years Ago, BC Prima would order Metroprime to land on the nearby planet of Elonia, and telepathically asks Vector Prime and Liege Maximo to join him. Metroprime lands on the planet, near an abyss. He waits as two Starships land right next to Metroprime. Prima is then greeted by Vector Prime and Liege Maximo, who ask why they were summoned. Prima mentions that he's been having visions of their future, a future he wishes to prevent. Liege Maximo asks what kind of future, and Prima mentions a future where all the Primes fall, and Unicron returns. Vector mentions it has the Prophecy in which Primus has declared in his Covenant. Prima mentions that he's going to sniff out whatever evils may be threatening the future of their race. Prima would order Vector Prime to summon the other Primes and Knights of Iacon to Cybertron, and orders Vector Prime and Liege Maximo to return as well. Liege Maximo and Vector Prime leave aboard their ships, as Prima remains behind. Prima begins to think and looks as Maximo's Titan, Vigilem leaves Elonia's Orbit. He then begins to walk back to Metroprime. Prima orders Metroprime to head to Cybertron, while also tracking Vigilem's location. Metroprime then makes a secret link to Vigilem that neither Vigilem or Liege Maximo could detect. Metroprime then blasts off into space. Prima then contacts Alchemist Prime and asks him if he is able to conjure a spell that will decide who this forecoming evil is. Rising Evil Vigilem lands on the burnt-out world of Chaar, and walks out into the acid storm. Liege Maixmo approaches Megatronus. Megatronus asks Maximo why he has come, and Maximo tells Megatronus that he believes that Prima is plotting to destroy them. Megatronus mentions that they must act quick, destroy him before they are destroyed. Liege Maximo mentions that he knows of a weapon that will make Prima stay back: The Requiem Blaster. Megatronus mentions that Primus used the Requiem Blaster to blast Unicron into the Dead Universe. Maximo mentions that they will use it against Prima, then take control over the Primal Colonies. Megatronus mentions that the Blaster is in the care of his love, Solus Prime. Liege Maximo tells Megatronus that he knows what he has to do. Megatronus then orders his Titan, Trypticon to form Starship mode. Trypticon does so, and Megatronus boards him. Trypticon then blasts off into Space. Liege Maixmo then begins to smile, as he witnesses Trypticon exiting Chaar's Orbit. He then walks back to Vigilem and orders him to head to the Planet of Dormus. VIgilem then takes to the stars, as he orders Vigilem to bump off the connection made by Prima. Vigilem then leaves the Galaxy. Meanwhile, Megatronus tells Trypticon to call ahead to Cybertron and inform Solus Prime of his coming. Trypticon does so, and continues flying to Cybertron. Megatronus tells himself that no Prime shall live under the fear of Prima again. On the Planet Dormus, Vigilem lands on a small island. Maximo then leaves Vigilem and heads into the caves where he finds the Dormusian Garnak. He gives Garnak a Dark Energon Crystal. Maximo tells Garnak that he's found his "Champion", and his champion needs a blade made of the Blood of Unicron. Garnak tells Maximo that he shall build the blade, if Maximo promises to pay. Maximo threatens Garnak and tells him that he will allow the Dormusians to live if Garnak does as he follows. Garnak then begins to work on the blade. Liege Maximo tells Garnak that he will allow his Daughter and Son to live in Peace if he pledges allegiance to Maximo. Garnak pledges allegiance to Maximo. The Fall of the Primes On Cybertron, Solus Prime leaves the Primal Basilica as Caminus tells her that Trypticon approaches. Solus approaches trypticon, as Megatronus exits him and approaches Solus. Solus welcomes Megatronus back to Cybertron, and Megatronus mentions that he's searching for the Requiem Blaster. Solus mentions that she locked it away in the Basilica and offers to guide Megatronus to it. Megatronus accepts the offer, and Solus leads Megatronus to the Blasters' Chamber. Caminus then contacts Prima and mentions that Megatronus has arrived. Prima tells Caminus to make sure that no one leaves the Basilica, and Caminus accepts Prima's order. Solus unlocks the Blasters' Chamber and shows Megatronus the weapon. Megatronus asks for the Blaster, only for Solus to refuse. Megatronus begs, and Solus continues to refuse. Megatronus fights Solus for control over the Blaster, only to accidentally fire the Blaster upon Solus, mortally wounding her. Megatronus screams in horror of what he has done. Prima, Vector Prime, and Optimus Prime arrive only to witness as Megatronus cradles Solus's dying body. Solus' body reduces to ash and her spark flies to the Well of All Sparks. Prima demands to know what Megatronus has done. Megatronus attempts to shoot Prima with the Blaster, only for him and Prima to be picked up by Nexus Prime. Nexus demands to know what is going on, and Prima tells Nexus that Megatronus murdered Solus Prime. The remaining Primes arrive and watch as Prima and Megatronus blame each other. Maximo arrives on Cybertron and approaches his brothers. He mentions that Prima means to destroy his fellow Primes that he has deemed "Like Unicron". Onyx asks if it is true, and Prima mentions that he has had a vision that the Primes turn on each other, and is willing to ensure that it doesn't happen. Onyx attempts to attack Prima, only to be stopped by Optimus. Optimus uses the Knightus Bane to force Onyx Prime back. Micronus Prime asks who would believe Maximo, and who would follow Prima. Onyx, Amalgamous, and Quintus Prime align themselves with Maximo and leave with him and Megatronus. After Maximo's faction of Primes leave, Alpha Trion approaches Prima and tells him that he must bring peace among the Primes. Prima asks Trion what he can do, before Prima leaves the Basilica. Optimus tells Trion that they need a Miracle, and Trion mentions that one will come, but they must be patient. Nexus Prime then leaves, alongside Micronus and Alchemist. Trion tells Optimus that War is upon them, and with the Death of a Prime, the War will have a very explosive beginning. Optimus tells Trion that they must stand their ground, as Megatronus is one of the most Powerful Primes. Trion then leaves, before taking out his Quill and writing in the Covenant of Primus. War of the Primes 4 years later on Elonia, Prima's soldiers fight back the Beast hoards, led by Onyx Prime. A soldier, named Lightstorm orders for the Mortar Cannons to fire. They fire, driving the bestial hoard away from the Citadel of Light. Beta tells Lightstorm that Amalgamous Prime is coming. Before Lightstorm could react, he is impaled and killed by Amalgamous Prime. Lightstorm is tossed off the edge of the Citadel and falls down the Abyss. Amalgamous Prime begins to slaughter the Primans and Solans, only to be grabbed and tossed away by Nexus Prime. Beta thanks Nexus Prime, and asks where Prima is. Nexus mentions that Prima is trying to fight off the blockade made by Vigilem. Metroprime informs Prima that they are receiving flak from Vigilem, and Prima tells Metroprime to fend the flak off. Metroprime apologizes to Prima before succumbing to his wounds. Metroprime then gives up and dies, before entering Elonia's Orbit and crashing near the Bridge to the Citadel of Light. Prima then walks out of the wreckage, slightly injured. Onyx Prime charges at Prima, only to be injured by a blast from Metroplex. Onyx Prime then gallops away, as Metroplex lands. Prima is approached by Optimus, who offers him a ride back to Cybertron. Prima thanks Optimus for the offer, before boarding Metroplex. Metroplex then blasts out of Elonia's atmosphere and towards Cybertron. On Dormus, Maximo and Megatronus approach Garnak. Garnak tells Maximo that the blade is ready, and Garnak's children, Kita and Coll present Megatronus with his weapon. Maximo thanks Garnak, before having him and his children slaughtered. Maximo tells Megatronus to follow, as Cybertron awaits them. Megatronus then uses the Requiem Blaster to destroy Garnak's shop. Maximo then begins to think, and wonders if Unicron could be brought back with Megatronus's new weapon. Liege Maximo then boards Trypticon. Trypticon then flies off of Dormus, as fires begin to spark throughout the planet. Maximo tells Megatronus that once the forces on Cybertron fall, they will rule the Universe together. Aboard Metroplex, one of Optimus's medics repairs Prima, before telling him to take it easy. Prima blows it off mentioning that they are at war. Prima then enters the bridge, as Metroplex approaches Cybertron and finds it on fire. Optimus mentions that while they were gone, Maximo had his forces attack Cybertron. Prima orders Optimus to drop him off at the Core of Primus. Optimus asks why and Prima mentions that he's going to ask for a weapon that will help them win the war. Though skeptical, Optimus follows Prima's orders and orders Metroplex to head to the Well of All Sparks. Metroplex arrives and Optimus orders him to dive. Metroplex then begins to fly down the Well of All Sparks. At the Well of All Sparks, Prima approaches Primus, begging him for aide. Primus tells Prima that he failed and brought war amongst the Primes. Prima begs Primus to let him finish what he started. Primus then grants Prima with his old sword, the Star Sabre. Prima thanks Primus, and Primus mentions that within the Hilt of the blade, lies the MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP, which carries his essence. Prima thanks Primus before returning to Metroplex. Within Metroplex, Optimus mentions that Megatronus and Liege Maximo are tearing through their forces. Prima tells Optimus to head to their position immediately. Metroplex lifts from the ground and blasts out of the Core of Cybertron, up the Well of All Sparks. During the Battle for Iacon, Alpha Trion blasts several Maximans with a Blaster, as Micronus Prime powers Fortress Maximus, who battles Metrotitan. Trians begin to fire upon the Maximans. A mortar lands on Iacon, killing several Trians and Optimans. Liege Maximo and Megatronus begin to tear through more Trians and Optimans. Metroplex arrives, and Megatronus orders Trypticon to shoot him down. Optimus and Prima fall out of Metroplex as he transforms to fight Trypticon. Metroplex and Trypticon begin to fight, as Prima and Optimus wake up in a pit full of Maximans and Megatans. Before Prima or Optimus could do anything, they are saved by Alchemist Prime, who send the Maximans and Megatans to another Dimension. Prima's Last Stand Prima thanks Alchemist, before running off through the flames to fight Megatronus and Liege Maximo. Megatronus unleashes his blade, as Prima brandishes the Star Sabre. Both begin to clash, and Maximo tries to intervene, only to be sent flying by Prima. Prima continues to fight Megatronus. Nexus Prime arrives and tosses Onyx and Amalgamous into the flames. He approaches Maximo, only for Maximo to use the Terminus Blade to return his soldiers back to their dimension. Nexus then begins to fight off the Maximans as Maximo runs to Prima and Megatronus. Prima tells Megatronus that he caused the war by killing Solus. Megatronus tells Prima that he was the one to kill Solus. As the Primes continue fighting, the skies grow greyer and greyer. Liege Maximo attempts to stab Prima with a dart, only to be dragged back by Optimus. Liege Maximo then stabs and kills Optimus with the Terminus Blade, much to shock Prima. Prima sends Megatronus flying, before engaging with Maximo. Prima rips the Terminus Blade out of Maximo's hands and uses its magic to send Maximo to unknown whereabouts. Megatronus then leaps and stabs Prima from behind. Prima then shifts his body to snap the Dark Star Sabre's blade. He then uses the Terminus Blade to open a portal to the Dead Universe. Prima bids farewell to Megatronus, dubbing him THE FALLEN before using the Star Sabre to shove him into the Dead Universe, before closing the portal. Prima then falls, only to be caught by Alpha Trion. He asks Trion if he did good, only to be reassured by him. Prima succumbs to his wounds and goes offline. As the Primes gather, Prima's spark ejects itself from his body and returns to the Well of All Sparks. All begin to bow in silence in the Death of the Warrior of Light. The Knights of Iacon approach the Primes and give their condolences. Alpha Trion tells everyone that the war between the Primes is over. Nexus Prime offers to take Prima's body to be buried at the Citadel of Light, and Alpha Trion grants it. The Knights offer to take the Star Sabre and the Requiem Blaster to places where they will never be found. Alpha Trion removes the Matrix from the Star Sabre and hands the sword to the Knights. The Knights then leave, as Alpha Trion begins to write in the Covenant of Primus the death of Prima. As the other Primes leave, Alchemist stays behind and asks Alpha Trion what they're going to do. Alpha Trion mentions that with the War over, they can rebuild from the destruction of the Prime Wars. Alchemist Prime asks what they're going to do with the Matrix, and Alpha Trion mentions that they'll hold on to it, until the next Transformer worthy of it comes around. Alchemist then offers to make a Chamber for it within Iacon, and Alpha Trion begins to think what will become of the Sparks of Solus, Optimus, and Prima. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Primacron * Primus * Unicronus/ Unicron * Adaptus * Epistemus * Solomus * Mortilus * Quintessons * The 13 Primes ** Prima ** Vector Prime ** Liege Maximo ** Alchemist Prime ** Megatronus ** Solus Prime ** Optimus Prime ** Nexus Prime ** Onyx Prime ** Micronus Prime ** Amalgamous Prime ** Quintus Prime ** Alpha Trion * Titans ** Metroprime ** Tempo ** Vigilem ** Trypticon ** Caminus ** Metroplex ** Fortress Maximus ** Metrotitan * Dormusians ** Garnak ** Kita ** Coll * Primans ** Lightstorm * Solans ** Beta Soundtrack * "Cities in the Dust" by The Everlove Episode Casualties * Solus Prime * Lightstorm * Metroprime * Garnak * Kita * Coll * Optimus Prime * Prima Notes * Characters to debut this episode: Primacron, Primus, Unicron, Adaptus, Epistemus, Solomus, Mortilus, The Quintessons, Prima, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Megatronus/ The Fallen, Alpha Trion, Liege Maximo, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Quintus Prime, Micronus Prime Onyx Prime, Optimus Prime, Knights of Iacon, Metroprime, Vigilem, Caminus, Metroplex, Garnak, Kita, Coll, Lightstorm, Beta, Fortress Maximus, & Metrotitan. * The Omnicelestials are the names of the Gods of the Transformers. There are six of them: ** Primus- Omnicelestial of Creation and Order ** Unicronus/ Unicron- Omnicelestial of Chaos and Destruction ** Adaptus- Omnicelestial of Life ** Epistemus- Omnicelestial of Knowledge ** Solomus- Omnicelestial of Wisdom ** Mortilus- Omnicelestial of Death * When Primacorn revitalized Unicronus, he shortened Unicronus to Unicron. Episode Script War for Cybertron Part 1 ScriptCategory:Rise of the Transformers